


Trying To Escape The Ineveitable

by pourlevenin



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourlevenin/pseuds/pourlevenin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was taken from another of my stories because I wanted to make it a high school AU. I had to take out the part where Frank leaves on tour with Pencey Prep because, you know, you can't go on tour in the middle of the school year. I liked this scene though, so I'm gonna post it so I keep it and can maybe make it its own story in the future!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Escape The Ineveitable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from Recycled Dreams (which I haven't actually posted yet oops). It was going to be that Frank left on tour after breaking up with Gerard, but I changed my mind.

Frank dumped his bag at the back of the Pencey Prep van, ready to get on the road. The early morning sun rose slowly, casting watery yellow light across the parking lot. It was about six am, and on any other day Frank would have been pissy about having to wake up at fuck' o clock in the morning just to throw a few bags in the back of a van, but he hadn't slept at all last night and just wanted to get going so he might rest during the ride. 

That didn't stop the rest of the band from being a bunch of whiny shits, though; Tim and Shaun leaned sleepily back against the dented side, clutching cheap coffee close to their faces, the steam not bothering them despite the mounting heat of the day. They'd spent the last ten minutes grumbling to each other in shared misery as they waited for the caffeine to make them feel human. Frank wasn't sure where Neil and John were; unlike the other three, they were actually able to function before ten am and were probably hanging out inside the Eyeball Records building, sorting out last minute details with their manager.

Approximately four hours had passed Frank by since he had left his letter on Gerard's desk. Afterwards, he had gone back to his house and had thrown as much of his wardrobe as he could into his suitcase, trying to drive the image of the note out of his head. In the intervening hours, its innocent appearance had warped in Frank's memories; rather than a piece of paper on a desk, Frank imagined it as a predator crouching in wait for Gerard's awakening. It's presence filled Gerard's room with threat in Frank's mind; he felt almost conscience-stricken at the thought that he had been the one to impose such an emotion over Gerard, but he tried his best not to give himself more reason to feel guilty.

He gave himself a few moments to lean broodily against the van before he got Tim and Shaun's attention. "Let's try to fit all this shit in the back," he said, picking his bag back up and tossing it into the open van. A few moments later Shaun sighed and shuffled over, grunting as he tried to haul his considerably heavier bag up one-handed. It was funny to watch for a moment, Shaun's arm bending at odd angles in an attempt to lift it over the edge, but then Frank noticed how loosely Shaun held his coffee. He leaned over and grabbed it to free up Shaun's other hand; he really didn't want the van to smell like old coffee all tour. Tim followed close behind and swung his up without much effort, and the three sat on the edge as they waited for Neil and John.

The two came out a few minutes later, holding copies of the tour schedule. Frank vaguely recalled reading the sheet over a few weeks ago with the band's manager, and seeing them tacked up in the Eyeball offices, but he hadn't committed any of the dates to memory. He only knew that their first show was that night at ten. He didn't even know the venue; he'd been so distracted trying to figure things out with Gerard that he hadn't payed much attention to band matters.

About half an hour later everything was in order to leave and Frank was dead on his feet. As soon as he could he curled up in the passenger seat and slept as well as he could with thoughts of Gerard running through his mind every few minutes. He hoped he wouldn't be too sad.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is literally the shortest thing ever but I just didn't want it to sit in my drafts and get deleted.


End file.
